


It Still Hurt

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: She knew people could drift apart, she had just never imagined that it would happen to them.
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), past Musa/Riven
Kudos: 7





	It Still Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Heart_Shaped_Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Shaped_Glasses/pseuds/Heart_Shaped_Glasses) in the [Prompts_From_The_Weird_World_of_Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_From_The_Weird_World_of_Tumblr) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  “I’m so sorry, I swear I never meant to hurt you! Please... please believe me.”
> 
> “I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that it did hurt. I don’t hate you, I don’t think I could even if I tried, I just.... I need some time, that’s all.”
> 
> (Created by @write-it-motherfuckers)

☆☆☆

“I’m so sorry, I swear I never meant to hurt you! Please... please believe me.” Sky said.

“I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that it did hurt. I don’t hate you, I don’t think I could even if I tried, I just.... I need some time, that’s all.”

”Ok. Take as much time as you need. I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.” 

Bloom nodded in response. She stood there awkwardly for a moment not sure what to do.  
Before, she would have kissed him but now things were different.  
They hadn’t seen each other for quite some time and even though she still loved him there was now a huge distance between them.  
He had cancelled on her so many times, never showing up for their dates, and it saddened her that she was no longer a priority in his life.  
Somewhere along the way other things had become more important to him than her. 

She had been heartbroken at first, but as more time passed she had somehow come to accept it even though she didn’t like it.  
She wished she could change it but what was the point when he wouldn’t make an effort. One person can’t keep a relationship together.  
She gave him a sad smile before leaving. It had been the two of them for so long, Bloom and Sky, Sky and Bloom, that she didn’t know who she was without him. 

They were all growing up now, even Riven. Actually, he had matured more than most. He was so different now from how he had been before.  
He seemed more self-confident now and less brooding. She had even found herself talking to him a few times, just catching up and asking him how he’d been.  
Before, they wouldn’t have been able to carry on a conversation without one of them getting mad at the other, but now they got along better.

Who would have thought, Bloom and Riven, actually getting along for once?  
She had even seeked him out a few times when she had noticed him standing by himself with his lips turned slightly upwards, smiling, as he watched their friends on the dance floor.  
Bloom knew that he and Musa had broken up. They both seemed ok with it and were still good friends. Unlike her and Sky.  
They hadn’t broken up yet, but it felt like it was inevitable. What else was there to do?  
She knew people could drift apart, she had just never imagined that it would happen to them.  
She had thought that they would be together forever.  
It felt like a failure. Like she had failed somehow because she wasn’t good enough. She hadn’t been enough for him. 

☆☆☆

”Hi.”

”Hey, Bloom.”

”I heard about the break up.”

”Uh…yeah, we decided we were better of as friends.”

”Yeah, Musa told me.”

”Right. So how are you and Sky doing?”

”Not so good, actually.”

”Really? Why?”

”I don’t know. I guess we’ve drifted apart. We haven’t broken up yet, but we probably will. Soon.”

”Huh. Can’t say I saw that one coming.”

”Yeah, me neither.”

”I’m sorry.”

”Thanks, me too.”

”I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

”Thank you, Riven. I appreciate that,” Bloom said and smiled at him. 

☆☆☆

”I saw you talking to Riven earlier. I didn’t know you and Riven were so close”, Sky said. 

”We’re not.”

”It certainly looked that way.” 

Was that jealousy she could hear in his tone? He had no right to be jealous, not anymore.

”Even if we were, it’s none of your business.” 

”If that’s how you want it to be, then fine. I guess that means you've made up your mind about us.”

”I have. I’m sorry Sky, but I can’t do this anymore. Some part of me will always love you, but we are not what we used to be.  
We’ve drifted apart. I wish you all the best and I hope that you can still be a part of my life, that we can still be friends.”

”I see. Maybe later, in the future, but not right now.” 

”Ok. Take care of yourself”, Bloom said and gave him a hug.

”You too, Bloom.” Sky said as he stepped back, giving her a small smile before leaving. 

She had been dreading this conversation and now it was finally over.  
She hadn’t wanted to hurt him, but she knew it was the right decision for her to make.  
She was going to wait before she started dating again and start focusing more on herself and what she wanted out of life.  
She wasn’t ready for another relationship. 

Who knows, maybe she would meet someone in the future who would sweep her of her feet.  
Yeah, right. Like that is going to happen.  
Bloom sighed quietly to herself before leaving, hoping that her friends would take pity on her and cancel their plans to spend their evening with her instead.  
She could use some support right now.


End file.
